Advertisers and media providers want to know how many people are watching a particular television show or other media program. Current approaches often compile hand-written logs recorded by a small fraction of the potential viewing public. Using these logs and statistical modeling, current approaches estimate a total number of viewers based on a number of the small fraction that logged that they viewed the program. By so doing, advertisers and media providers may agree to advertising costs for commercials played during the television show, as well as learn what kinds of shows people wish to watch.